


Watched

by Dubusowner



Series: Strip For Me [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couldn't keep their hands off of themselves, F/F, Rough Sex, The other memebers watched and yeah, Threesome, watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubusowner/pseuds/Dubusowner
Summary: Dahyun met the two excited adorable youngest of the group. Chaeyoung was a follower. Tzuyu surprised her. And the rest were supportive of them.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Strip For Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017675
Kudos: 45





	Watched

"Are we too early? Ain't we be getting teased because we're excited?" Tzuyu asked consciously, looking around the area.

Only a few people were eating, a lot of tables were vacant and they were looking at them because they were still wearing their uniforms and Tzuyu's beauty was gaining attention.

Dahyun who was about to go in the door of the underground narrowed her eyes to the two who looked like a lost puppy while holding hands and walking slowly towards the counter.

"I didn't know they were still students," Dahyun said to herself. She fished out her phone and tell it to Nayeon.

"Hi, uhm, we wanted to go VIP. Sizzling Tofu." Chaeyoung shyly said, scratching her eyebrow while blushing.

The crew looked at her, "Oh? I'm sorry. Students aren't allowed to go VIP." She said apologetically.

The two paled, frowning at that. They knew they shouldn't have gone there right after their class.

"Let's just go and tell it to the unnies," Tzuyu told Chaeyoung with a frown, tugging her.

"They're not students. I called them here for role-playing. Bring us food downstairs." She looked at the two who were startled at first but now gawking at her, "Follow me."

Dahyun led them towards the door, the two following behind quietly, not being too pervert, but ogling on her ass as she was wearing denim short shorts and her striped shirt was tucked in.

"Next time you come here, change first, okay?" She said, looking over her shoulder. She saw the two nodded cutely which she beamed internally.

Her phone rang, getting it from her back pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Hi, Dahyun! How are my kids? They're too excited to have you. Can't they pass over your fence?"_ Nayeon said, sounding cute while she appealed for her.

"You don't have to act cute, I'm already with them." She chuckled, glancing at them again as they look fascinated by the underground pleasure hotel.

" _Oh, good. Jihyo was ready to send them casual clothes."_ She heard her called Jihyo's name and said it was now okay and they were now with her. " _Give them the best of the night, okay? You said we can watch?"_

Dahyun opened her room, smiling at the two who stiffly went inside, still holding each other's hands, before she closed the door and locked it.

"Yes, I personally set a camera in my room. I will connect you once things were all heated up. We will just get to know each other." She motioned them to sit on the bed, they were too shy to move so she had to tell them what to do.

She heard Nayeon beamed, _"We have a hall here with a big screen. I also put a camera so you would see and hear us. We're also complete so this is gonna be fun!"_

"They know this right?" She inquired, pertaining to the two.

_"Yup. They know how supportive we are to them. They also liked showing off that they're better than us."_

Dahyun nodded and smiled internally. "Okay. I'll call you at six. We'll just have our early dinner, you should too."

_"We will. Jeongyeon's cooking already. Give us a show, bye! Mwah!"_

Dahyun chuckled, "Bye."

Their food arrived after, now in a moving tray. She thanked the crew and closed the door. She looked at the clock, it's only five in the afternoon. They have an hour to get to know each other as well as heat things up.

"I bet you already knew my name. Who is Tzuyu and who is Chaeyoung?" She asked, raising her hand like she was a teacher and the two couldn't help but giggle at her.

"I'm Tzuyu." The taller beauty, who seemed very innocent and now making Dahyun curious if she will be like that as well in bed, raised her hand.

"I'm Chaeyoung." The shorter, even shorter than her, smiled cutely at her. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. You can put your bags on the side. You know what your friends were up to, right?" She pushed the tray in front of the two and took one chair to sit across her.

"Yes. I know they'll f--k themselves as they watch us." Tzuyu remarked, shocking Dahyun as she said it far from being innocent. The duality.

Dahyun took the chopsticks and started eating, urging the two to do the same. "That's what I wanted. I also heard you like being submissive, so I'm in charge?"

"Mostly, it's just me. Tzuyu wanted to be both." Chaeyoung replied, slurping her Ramen. "You can do whatever you want to me."

"Perfect."

After they eat, Dahyun set aside the tray. Setting up her phone and connected it to the camera through Bluetooth, she placed it to the side of the bed where Mina set it up before, so it will be easy to grab it when needed. The TV was also on that side, behind the phone and hanging on the wall, so they could watch them on a big screen as well.

"Take them all off. It's fifteen minutes before six, they were now waiting for sure." Dahyun said, taking off her shirt and shorts, leaving her with her underwear, and gawking eyes. "C'mon kids." She chuckled.

The two started unbuttoning their blouse, Dahyun helping them take off their skirts, smiling as she saw the bulge and wet spots on their left fabric.

"Lie down, Chae." She ordered, after discarding everything. The younger followed, lying down but her cock was erecting and saluting highly. Dahyun palmed it, "The baby is excited."

Charyoung groaned, rolling her eyes to the back upon feeling her hand on her tip. "Good..."

"Tzu, dampen my cunt, please. Use your mouth." She instructed the other, wiggling her rear to Tzuyu who smacked it playfully and slipped under her while she handjob Chaeyoung, whimpering at the feeling of her tongue.

Tzuyu opened her folds more through her fingers, penetrating it until inside as her nose bumped into the small nub. Dahyun threw her head back, tangling her hand on Tzuyu's locks to keep her in place as she leaned down more, while the other hand was busy making Chaeyoung come.

"I'm coming!" Chaeyoung exclaimed, arching her back as she thrusts back up to Dahyun's fist. She played on the balls that send shivers through her body and, later on, sent her to the edge, spilling her cum on Dahyun's hand.

"Tzuyu.. Don't stop," Dahyun mumbled, grinding her hips and feeling her orgasm coming but the latter holds her in place. Dahyun moaned loudly when she came, Tzuyu cleaning it all before she sits up.

Dahyun crawled on Chaeyoung, settling her folds across her twitching cock. The three watched as it slowly vanished inside Dahyun, then showing it up again when she lifted her hips back. "It's so f--king good, Tzuyu."

"Tzuyu in front of me," Dahyun said, telling her to kneel as she lowered herself, but the phone rang. Dahyun pressed the answer button and immediately went back to tasting Tzuyu's long cock, but still Nayeon's longer.

"Ohh! Hot." Nayeon remarked seeing their positions. No one's looking at their side, Dahyun's facing the other side as she was taking Tzuyu in her mouth, the latter had her head thrown back, and Chaeyoung was helping Dahyun bounced her hips.

"Chaeyoung, if I were you, I'll bang her from the back," Jeongyeon suggested, enjoying how they watched them on the big screen. She looked beside her when Momo gripped her leaking cock.

Chaeyoung took the suggestion and sat up, kneeling behind Dahyun, and pushed it back to her, earning a muffled moan from the oldest. But the people over the phone complained.

"We can't see it properly now, Jeong! Just Chaeyoung humping." Sana said with a pout but never leaving the screen.

"I'm coming," Tzuyu mumbled to Dahyun, f--king her mouth. "Don't you dare spill a drop of my seed."

Dahyun clenched on Chaeyoung's cock upon hearing her tone, so she looked in front. Her thrusts became erratic when she met Tzuyu's lustful eyes and contorted with pleasure face. Tzuyu moaned echoed in both rooms as she came, screaming Dahyun's name.

The oldest swallowed her cum, gripping the sheets as she now burying her face on the bed as Chaeyoung held her waist and forcefully meet her thrusts, only wet claps and the silent moan of both girls could be heard as the others watched with so much tension.

Dahyun moaned loudly as she hooked her arms at the back of Chaeyoung's neck. After a few thrusts, she came, allowing them to see how it dripped on the white mattress while the younger keeps on strutting her and then spilled her seeds inside.

Dahyun looked at the phone and to the TV, smiling tiredly, "Hi, everyone."

They greeted them back, roaming their eyes around her body that they already missed. They saw how Tzuyu took Dahyun from Chaeyoung and replaced it with her cock, looking straight to the camera as she smirked.

"We'll make sure she'll forget your names tonight and only ours she will scream." Dahyun bit her lip, looking at how hot Tzuyu was as her pussy clenched hard. She was carried to kneel, mirroring Tzuyu's position while Chae just sat on the side and watched. The youngest brought Dahyun's one leg around her, showing them clearer how Dahyun takes her all in.

"Chaeyoung, maneuver the phone, make sure to zoom in on Dahyun's reaction," Tzuyu instructed which the other girl followed, taking the camera and angling it on Dahyun and Tzuyu's jointed body parts.

The girls who were watching gulped, especially when it started to move and Chaeyoung focused on Dahyun's reaction- she was biting her lips hard, grunting and moaning lowly with every move Tzuyu make, breasts bouncing with her, as she was looking at the camera through half-lidded eyes.

They held their own cocks, imagining they were the ones whacking Dahyun's cunt. They had goosebumps when Dahyun let out a lewd moan, and Chaeyoung took a body shot where Tzuyu laid Dahyun down, easing her boulder cock and striking it on Dahyun's folds and would shove in back and would do it again.

"Tzuyu's cruel," Jihyo remarked, pumping herself fastly.

"Never heard Dahyun moaned like that," Mina added, pushing Sana's mouth deeper into her cock.

Dahyun cried, arching her back, her moans getting louder and louder until she was coming, but Tzuyu was still chasing hers. The taller hugged Dahyun's body, ramming her hips like there's no tomorrow, she was moaning into Dahyun's ears that earned another round of orgasm from Dahyun, followed by Tzuyu.

Tzuyu eased out on her, Chaeyoung zoomed the camera on Dahyun's pussy painted with three mixed orgasms. They looked at the TV when they heard them moan. They were jerking.

"Clean her," Tzuyu instructed Chaeyoung, getting the camera and propping it back to where it was while she started cleaning her.

"No, wait! I'm still--" The youngest silenced Dahyun through her lips. Squirming as Chaeyoung licked her folds clean, but it never seemed to end as she keeps on releasing orgasms. "Chae-"

Tzuyu curled her hands and tugged liquids on her folds and brought it to her lips, again, silencing her. "Taste yourself, slut."

"Tzuyu, don't call her that." Jihyo protested, creasing her forehead.

"She's liking it, Jihyo." Chaeyoung said, "She's getting impossibly wetter."

"You are my slut, right?" Tzuyu asked, signaling Chaeyoung to f--k Dahyun. "You can give us more, right?"

Dahyun just grumbled, wriggling but Chaeyoung held her still. "Use your mouth, slut!"

Dahyun let go of Tzuyu's fingers, "Y-yes. F--k me like a slut."

Tzuyu reached over the lube on the bedside table, putting some on her cock as she pushed Chaeyoung so Dahyun could go above her. She slapped her butt, earning a groan from the oldest, clenching on Chae's length so tight that even the younger moaned. Tzuyu did it multiple times until she was coming.

"Tzuyu!" Dahyun exclaimed, clutching Chaeyoung's shoulders as she entered her other hole, hitting her prostate that had her wailing.

Nayeon had Jihyo bent just like the same and picking up Tzuyu's rhythm to Dahyun, imagining it was her who was f--king the younger. Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana, and Mina were the same, filling the rooms with wet claps and moans.

"One more, slut. Give me another one." Tzuyu hoarse to Dahyun's ear, biting her shoulder as she keeps on jabbing into her.

Dahyun whimpered, feeling so full and beyond pleasure, as Chaeyoung pulled, Tzuyu will push in. It was too much, and she was still sensitive. "I'm. Coming."

Tzuyu looked over at Chaeyoung, "Are you near?"

"Yes." She answered.

"So am I. Let's come together." Tzuyu said, accelerating her pace. "Look at the camera, Dahyun. Show them how we make you feel good."

Dahyun did as she was told, becoming a moaning mess as she watched the others watch her reaction. She mouthed something that had them all sent to the edge.

"I need you all in me."

"F--k!" Tzuyu muttered, flushing her body tight on Dahyun as she spurted her cum, and because of her weight, Chaeyoung's cock buried in Dahyun impossibly deeper as she spilled her orgasms as well.

Dahyun fell weak in Chaeyoung's arms. Closing her eyes as she could feel them still rocking their hips to take all of their cum out.

"You okay, Dahyun?" Jihyo asked after Nayeon and her both came, but the older didn't take her length out yet.

Dahyun just raised her hand and formed an okay sign, moving in the crook of Chaeyoung's neck and felt Tzuyu moved out of her to lay beside them.

"We should do it again next time, but live."


End file.
